iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fourth Targaryen Rebellion
The Fourth Targaryen Rebellion was an invasion led by Aelyx and Jacaerys Targaryen, beginning in the Stormlands, where Aelyx landed almost the entirety of his forces, and the Crownlands, where the remainder of the forces landed. Timeline of the Rebellion Invasion of the Stormlands Aelyx Targaryen and his forces landed in the Stormlands at two separate locations; Cape Wrath just east of Rain House, and Massey's Hook just south of Stonedance. The forces of Aelyx spread across the Kingswood, seeking information and scouting the area for potential sieges and encampments. On Massey's Hook, the forces did largely the same and sought the best routes to keep their men fed and to search for the defenses that were, or were not, set up prior to their invasion. The Battle of the Stormlands Sea Noted as the first battle of the war, the Narrow Sea fleet led by Lord Emmon Seaworth clashed with the Targaryen fleet led by Jacaerys Targaryen. The battle was a close one, seeing the flanks of both side largely wiped out and fatigued. Jacaerys called for a retreat once it was obvious the battle would be lost, surely saving many of his ships and the lives of his sailors. Though the first naval battle was a defeat for the Targaryen's, it would not stop them from their ultimate goal of the Iron Throne. The Sully of Stonedance The castle of Stonedance was set upon by the forces of House Targaryen, led by Ser Lyonel Strong. Near five-thousand men sat outside the walls of Stonedance. Lord Massey, sensing there was no sense in fighting, demanded a duel to determine who would hold Stonedance. If Lord Massey's champion won, the Targaryens would leave Stonedance alone and Lord Massey would not take up arms against them. If the Targaryen champion won, Stonedance would open their gates to the Targaryens and allow their banner to fly above the keep. Ser Andrik Whent represented the forces of House Targaryen and fought a duel of the ages against the knight of Stonedance, known only as the Knight of Stonedance. Upon being bested, Lord Massey honoured his agreement and allowed the forces of House Targaryen entry and usage of his land. The Siege of Rain House Being the first keep the armies of Aelyx laid siege to, Rain House, the seat of House Wylde, fell quickly and easily. A force of 4,000 Targaryen soldiers besieged the keep, taking it with ease near the end of the Fourth Moon. The siege resulted in the deaths of the family of Lord Wylde. The Siege of Sharp Point The next keep to fall on Massey's Hook was Sharp Point, the seat of House Bar Emmon. The siege was notably short, and resulted in the death of Lord Bar Emmon. The Battle of Bronzegate Following the swift sieges of Stonedance and Sharp Point, the forces of Aelyx Targaryen, under the command of Lyonel Strong and Andrik Whent swung immediately south and marched at full speed to Storm's End. Upon hearing of the swift victories, Corin Stark moves the Royal Armies south in hopes to cut off the Dragon's armies before they leave Massey's Hook. Though a valiant effort, it was useless. The Royal Armies met the Dragon's armies at Bronzegate and clashed in the first land battle of the Fourth Targaryen Rebellion. At the end of the bloodiest conflict in Westerosi history since the Battle of Ashford, House Targaryen miraculously came out victorious. They may have won the battle, but will they win the war? The Siege of Rainwood Keep The seat of House Seaworth fell into Targaryen hands shortly before the Battle of Bronzegate, seeing King Aelyx take yet another powerful position in the Rainwood. With his grip firmly on the Rainwood peninsula, the Dragon King set his eyes westward. The Siege of Mistwood The seat of House Mertyns was besieged by Aron Connington. The Connington, siding with House Targaryen, defeated the defenders of Mistwood swiftly and deftly, although destroying the gate of Mistwood in the process. Unlike the other sieges seen in the Fourth Targaryen Rebellion, the Siege of Mistwood saw the attackers focus on the gate and the gate only. The walls, being left alone, allowed the defenders to inflict relatively heavy casualties on the attackers. Category:Stormlands Category:Crownlands Category:Fourth Targaryen Rebellion Category:House Targaryen